


School Yorkington AU

by AlwaysTheImpala



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Detention, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Secret Crush, Smut, Yorkington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTheImpala/pseuds/AlwaysTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is a good student- Straight A's, top of the class and he has never been in trouble a day in his life. Naturally he is in love with the bad boy who is constantly in trouble. He has had a crush on York since he was 12, but has never had the courage to talk to him. Now they are 18, Wash gets in trouble for the first time and is sent to detention and York makes him an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Yorkington AU

"That's it Mr. Washington, gather your books and go to detention."

Washington's head snapped up to look at the teacher. Wash couldn't get a suspension, he had a flawless record. He got straight A's and was at the top of his class (ranked second and desperately trying to get to the number 1 spot). He was captain of several of the clubs, plus he was student body president. He had never missed a day of high school, even when he had that allergic reaction to shellfish and had spent the entire night in the Emergency Room only to go straight to school with a horrible rash. There was no way in hell he could go to in-house.

"Miss. Ripley, please. I can't! Not detention, I..I..promise I won't say another word."

"I know you won't, because you'll be serving your suspension. I just warned you about talking in class. Twice."

Wash grabbed his books and walked up to his teacher's desk. She handed him a pink hall pass and waved him off.

"Can't I um, clean your desk, or your car...or anything else?"

"This isn't up for debate. Now go, or I'll add an after school dentition to that."

Wash sighed and headed for the door. Just as he had his hand on the doorknob he heard Miss. Ripley clear her throat. He turned around, hopeful she had changed her mind.

"I expect you will remember how to keep your mouth shut tomorrow, Mr. Washington."

"Yes ma'am," Wash muttered and walked out of the classroom.

Wash felt like going in the bathroom and crying, he had never in his life gotten in to any kind of trouble, and although this really was no big deal to most kids in the school, it was to him. The only reason he had been talking was because he desperately needed to find someone that had the math worksheet that his Pre-Calculus teacher had handed out last hour. Wash was on the yearbook committee and he had to meet with the principal to find out when all of the layouts were due, but no matter what a person's excuse was, the math teacher was a notorious hard ass. He would not give you a copy if you were't there and you were on your own to find someone to let you copy down the problems and turn them in for half credit. Even if it was only half credit, Wash had to do it because he had never not turned in an assignment.

Wash wasn't even sure where to go. He glanced down at the pass, luckily it had the room he was supposed to go to written on it. Wash took a deep breath and walked to the stairs, heading down to the basement. He felt like he was descending into Hell, the dark recesses of the school where the bad kids were sent off to. It was only about five minutes into the period, so he had a good forty minutes to sit there. He wondered what they even did in in-house suspension. 

When Wash got to the door, he took a few calming breaths. He couldn't let anyone see how upset he was. He wondered if he was supposed to knock or walk in. He didn't hear any talking, but decided to knock.

A few seconds later a tall girl with dark make-up and a ring in her nose opened the door, giving him a strange look. She returned to her seat, and Wash hesitated in the doorway. A teacher was seated at the desk and the room was full. A few students raised eyebrows to see Wash, a few others were talking among themselves. Most of the kids could not have cared less, they were off in their own world doing their own thing. It didn't seem like a punishment at all. Some kids probably got in trouble to come hang out down here rather than be in class.

"David Washington, do you need a written invitation to get your ass in here?" 

Wash shook his head and walked in, closing the door behind him. He stood up near the teacher's desk, unsure of what to do. Wash knew the teachers all had to take turns watching the delinquent kids, and of course it would be the gym teacher covering the day he got sent down. He was horrible at gym, but he seemed absorbed in whatever it was he was doing on the computer. Wash cleared his throat and the teacher glanced up, narrowing his eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

Yes, I shouldn't be here, Wash thought as he shook his head.

"Good. I take it you've never graced us with your presence down here."

Wash shook his head again.

"Don't make it a habit, wouldn't want to end up like our frequent flyers." The teacher looked up and winked at the class. "Why don't you take a seat next to York, I believe he is here several times a day every day. He'll give you the grand tour."

Wash felt like he was going to throw up. He had a crush on York for years. Six to be exact, ever since the first day he walked into middle school and laid eyes on the hottest, most gorgeous boy to ever exist. For over 2,000 days Wash lusted over him, fantasized about him and secretly stalked him.

York was dead sexy, but he was the total opposite of Wash. He was outgoing, athletic and hottest of all he was a bad boy. He got in trouble because of skipping all the time and his tell it like it is attitude and smart ass comments had him in constant trouble. He also got in fights ocsionally, and Wash had not seen him at all that week because he had been suspended for three days.

When Wash looked up to find York, he saw him right away in the crowd of students who were either on their phones, reading, doing work or sleeping. Wash saw him flash a devilishly seductive smile and felt heat coursing through his body. York was in the back row, sitting sideways with his back against the wall, slouched down, his foot had been propped up on the only empty desk in the room. When Wash started walking toward it, York shifted and moved his feet to the rack on the bottom of the seat that was meant for books.

York was still flashing him a smile, and up close it was blinding. So were York's eyes, they were so outrageously green, but those lashes framing them were just as spectacular because they were long, dark and curly. York was so beautiful it hurt his eyes to look at him.

York was wearing a pair of tight jeans, the ones Wash loved on him. He recognized them from the color and rip in the left knee, and they happened to be the ones that were so tight on his ass Wash could practically see his ass muscles flexing when he walked with his sexy bowed out legs. He had a snug fitting black shirt on that hugged his chest and biceps perfectly, and Wash was glad he was not wearing another shirt over it like he so often did because he also had incredible forearms.

Wash realized he had paused in the aisle and was staring at York. York had to notice him staring all the time but he never said anything about it, although Wash swore that York was always looking at him but it could be to see if Wash was staring at him. He knew it was probably pathetic he knew York's entire wardrobe and had them ranked into what made him look hot to what made him so smoldering hot looking at him gave Wash third degree burns, sort of like the jeans he had on. He suddenly realized York was watching him, the smile replaced with an amused grin, so Wash gave him a weak smile back and sat down.

"So, Wash, what brings you down to in-house?"

Wash felt his heart race. York's voice was sexy, it was deep but he was also speaking low and with the slight southern drawl he spoke with it made Wash's dick twitch hard. Wash never had fantasies about anything except York, he literally had hundreds, maybe thousands. Wash imagined listening to him whisper filthy things in his ear in that voice, then he was hit with several hundred new fantasies of York.

Wash cleared his throat, he had to stop day dreaming about him before it turned into a wet dream. He was nervous as hell to even be less than ten feet away from York, but York could be ten miles away and Wash would still be nervous to talk to him. As much as he had always desired to be with York, he was painfully shy around anyone, but with York he was always worried he would say something stupid or stutter so he usually just admired him from afar and wished he could grow a pair.

"I..I was, um...talking. In class."

"You? You got in trouble, for talking?"

York chuckled under his breath. Wash noticed he had a sucker in his hand, he carefully peeled the wrapper off, glancing up to see if the teacher was watching. York popped the sucker in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it then shoving it to the side. Wash was mesmerized by it, York noticed and smirked, swirling it around more then pulling it out and letting his tongue dance profanely around it. He winked at Wash then pulled it out of his mouth.

"So...I'm guessing you needed something, and were trying to get it but when the teacher told you to shut your mouth you were so desperate for it you kept yammering on. Am I right?"

Wash looked at York in disbelief, how the hell could he possibly know that?

"How do I know that, right? Well, first of all I don't think I've ever seen you talk to anyone for social reasons. Last hour I got sent here and you were in the office, which meant you missed a class. You didn't stop by your locker because you have both your English and Pre-Cal books and..."

York swirled the sucker into his mouth for a few seconds, thinking, then pulled the sucker out with a grin plastered across his face. He pointed the sucker at Wash as he continued, "And AP math is taught by Mr. Lenard, a total dick, and if you weren't in class you missed the assignment and need it."

Wash knew his mouth was hanging open but didn't care. He could not believe York had figured it all out, or that he had noticed him last hour. York remembered seeing him too so he wondered if that meant something.

"I could help you out, you know."

"You take Pre-Calculus?"

"Pft, fuck no. I didn't even pass Pre-Algebra. You do know what I do, right?"

"Um..what do you mean?"

"I can get you any test, worksheet or assignment. Answers too, but I know you'd prefer to do the work yourself."

"You can? Oh my god! But how?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

York put the sucker all the way into his mouth, working his tongue around it hard enough that Wash could see it swirling around and colliding with his cheek. He pulled it out slow, with his mouth encircled around it and it made a slight popping noise as it passed over his full luscious lips. He had been staring at Wash the entire time, and it felt like he was seducing Wash with his eyes. He grinned when he saw Wash shift in his seat, apparently happy being kinky with his sucker was getting to Wash.

York leaned forward a little more, his eyes flickering down to Wash's lips then back up to his eyes. "It does come at a price of course."

Wash could get full credit if he could get the actual worksheet. He didn't care what it cost, his dad was loaded.

"Sure, I'll pay anything. God, I owe you big time."

York was swirling the sucker in his mouth again, apparently thinking something over. "Anything, huh?"

York licked his lips, they were red from the sucker that was currently poking out from his cheek. Wash noticed that his eyes seemed darker, pupils huge. York bit the remainder of the sucker off and chewed on it, staring at Wash. He was totally eye fucking the shit out of him. York swallowed then leaned in, motioning for Wash to come closer.

"I'll do it, if you blow me."

Wash's eyes grew huge. York sat back with an amused expression on his face as Wash tried not to hyperventilate. He would blow York everyday for the rest of his life regardless of what he did for him. Wash didn't want York to know how eager he was but could not stop his head from bobbing up and down at a supersonic speed.

York raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm." Wash shifted in his seat, he was instantly hard, cock throbbing at the thought of York's dick in his mouth. Wash snuck a peek over at York and almost moaned out loud when York moved his feet off the bottom of Wash's desk and sat with his legs spread wide apart. Wash felt every drop of blood go right to his cock as York slowly pushed his hips in the air a few times, and poked his tongue in his cheek. Wash could see he already had an erection growing under the fly of his jeans, Wash tore his eyes away from York's splayed open legs and looked at his gorgeous face.

"W-when?"

"Right now."

Wash's eyes widened. His cock was now pulsating as York ran his hand slowly up the now huge bulge in his jeans then slid his hand up his chest, rubbing his thumb across his nipple, making a barely audible moan that made Wash almost pass out.

York was doing that thing again where he was seducing him with his eyes. Wash was hypnotized by them, he could not look away until York's tongue slid slowly across his lips and had to shut his eyes before York made him cream his pants. "Where?"

York didn't answer right away, so Wash opened his eyes. York's eyes flickered to the floor then back up at Wash. There was no way in hell he could be serious. He heard York chuckle as Wash felt his cheeks flame.

"Damn, the thought of that really turns you on doesn't it?"

Wash felt his face burn. It was like York was in his head and knew every thought and fantasy he had ever had about him. Wash tried to think of where they could go, he wanted to do it now, not wait until lunch or after school. "Um...bathroom?"

York made a face, then smirked and whispered, "Probably not a good idea, I tend to be a screamer."

Wash was going to lose it, he could only imagine what kinds of noises York made. He prayed he would be able to blow him so good he would be making all kinds of sexy noises and faces.

"Your car?"

York shook his head and sat up. "Give me your hall pass, notebook and a pen."

Wash wondered what he was up to, but York obviously knew how to get anything he wanted so he handed them over. York grabbed Wash's English book off of his desk and propped it open on his desk so no one could watch him. Wash saw him pull a butterfly knife out of his pocket and start carefully scraping the hall pass. As he did this, Wash's pen was in his mouth. Wash was thinking about how lucky that pen was to have York's plump lips wrapped around it, he would definitely be keeping that pen forever. Wash watched as he absently sucked on it, he wondered if he had some sort of oral fixation. Wash seemed to, or would once it was stretched over York's cock. York took the pen out of his mouth and carefully started filling in the hall pass. York reached into his pocket then pulled out a blue piece of paper and wrote on it after thinking for several seconds. He ripped a piece of paper out of Wash's notebook and scribbled something down on it then got up and set everything back on Wash's desk.

York winked at Wash, he bent down and was inches from Wash's face. Wash inhaled sharply, his nostrils filling with York's incredible scent. He suddenly felt like he was going to explode when York's cheek brushed against Wash's, and the sexy stubble burned against him in the most delicious way. Wash felt his erection start to throb when York's hot breaths seared into him as he whispered, "Don't be late, Wash."

As York stood up, Wash felt York's lips brush against his cheek. Wash's breathing quickened as York slid his tongue up his neck, making a trail behind his ear. Wash gasped softly as York's breaths burned against his neck as York whispered in his velvety smooth sexy voice, "Can't wait."

York walked up to the teacher, told him he had to use the restroom and winked at Wash as he walked out the door. Wash carefully opened the note, as he quickly looked around the room for the first time since sitting down next to York. He totally forgot anyone else was even on the same planet. Luckily the kid next to him was asleep and everyone else was absorbed in whatever they were doing. Wash stared at the note for several seconds before reading it, still in a daze from the fact that any of this was actually happening.

 

"Go to room 097. Once you're inside lock the door, then go in the door on the right.

I know what you're thinking, and no, this is not how everyone else pays me - usually it's $50.

But for you, I'm making a special exception. 

 

Leave in 5 minutes.

 

PS- Try not to be so nervous when you hand the teacher the pass, or when you're going down on me"

 

Wash looked at the other pieces of paper, it was a pass given to kids who have to leave early for doctor's appointments. Wash waited four minutes then stood up, he was too anxious to wait and he figured he could give himself a minute to calm down. He took a deep breath then walked up to the front of the room. Wash held out the pass, but the teacher barely looked up from his computer. 

"Let's not make a regular thing of this, Mr. Washington. I expect a hell of a lot more out of you than this."

Wash nodded then walked out the door, finally breathing for what felt like the first time since he walked up to York and sat down. He could not believe what he was about to do. He wondered if he should, it's not like he would ever have a shot with York, but maybe it would make him seem slutty if he did this and York would never take him seriously. Wash didn't care, he had wanted to do this for years and he was going to do it. Wash knew York was bi, everyone did, but he had never seen him actually date people. He only messed around, or so he heard. 

Wash wiped his palms on the front of his jeans as he walked slowly down the hallway. He had never given a blow job. Hell, he had never even gotten one, but he did watch porn. Sometimes. Not that he paid much attention to it because most of the time he was picturing doing whatever was on the screen with York.

As Wash got further down the hall, his heart beat faster. Room 093. Room 095. There was one left at the end of the hall. When he got there he was relieved to see that Room 097 actually existed and that this wasn't a joke or dream. Wash carefully opened the door, the room was dark and empty except for a few old computers. He locked the door behind him and saw that there were two doors at the back of the room. He walked up to the one on the right, his hand was shaking hard as he slowly turned the knob. 

York was sitting in a desk chair with it tilted back on two legs and his feet up on a desk, on his phone. The only light in the room was from a small bulb overhead. It was obviously some sort of closet and he wondered what else York had done in here. It smelled a little like smoke, so maybe York really didn't do things like this all the time and he came here to skip class or smoke cigarettes.

When Wash closed the door behind him, York looked up and grinned. 

"Sure you wanna do this?"

Wash nodded. York reached into his pocket and held out a piece of paper. Wash took it out of his hand, eyes widening. "How'd you get it so fast?"

York smirked. "I have my ways. Most people have to wait a day or it's double...but there I go again making exceptions for you."

Wash felt his heart flutter, York had always seemed to flirt with him but Wash never had the courage to talk back to him. He took a deep breath, but looking at York and being alone with him suddenly made him twice as nervous. York was so hot and had Wash so horny he was losing the ability to form coherent thoughts, which made him less nervous in a way.

Wash knew if he ever wanted any shot at being with him or at the very least, be friends, he had to get to know York and needed to get over his fear of talking to him and be bold. Maybe York would talk to him again, or at least let Wash give him head again.

Wash walked up to York and put his hands on his thighs. York moved his legs off the desk but still had the chair leaning back, so Wash pushed on them so he was sitting with it on all four legs. York looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, a smile stretching across his face. York seemed to like when Wash was more assertive, so he was going to try his best.

After one more deep breath, Wash knelt down. York went to unbutton his jeans but Wash pushed his hand away. He unbuttoned them then ran his hand down the fly, holding back a moan when he felt York's cock hot and hard through the denim. Wash slowly ran his hand back up, then carefully pulled the zipper down. He tugged on York's jeans a little, York pushed his hips up so Wash could pull them down past his thighs.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be rushing this or taking his time. He looked up at York, his eyebrows mashed together. He swore he heard a soft moan from York, but Wash's pulse was pounding so loud in his temples so he couldn't be sure. Just as he started running his hand up York's muscular thigh, he felt York smooth his fingers through his hair, causing Wash to gasp and lean into his hand.

York carded his hand slowly through Wash's blonde hair, then put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to look at him. In a quiet voice he said, "Wash, if you're not comfortable doing this, it's o-"

Wash quickly cut him off, he wanted it more than York would ever know. "I...I want to. I just um, never..."

York's finger moved down Wash's jaw, his hand came up to cradle Wash's cheek then his thumb started stroking it lightly. "Yeah? It'll be amazing." York ran his thumb across Wash's lips, "Can't tell you how many times I've thought about these lips on me..."

Wash was going to have a stroke, was he serious? He knew York was the king of bullshiting, a smooth talker and somewhat of a player but he couldn't help but feel like he was being sincere, because he could hear it in the tone of his voice and the way his face had softened when he looked up and saw Wash walk in the room. The way he looked right into Wash's eyes made him believe it, especially because he wasn't just looking at him like he was here just to get head. Wash had always caught York staring at him, but Wash usually looked away so York wouldn't catch him. The more Wash thought about it, York also smiled at him in a way he smiled at no one else. York wasn't one to go around smiling for no reason but Wash hadn't seen him stop since he sat next to him earlier.

Wash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt something soft brush across his lips and realized York was kissing him. York's lips were actually on his, and Wash could not believe it. York kissed him several times while Wash waited for his heart to restart, then leaned in and pressed his forehead against Wash's.

"I'll take care of you too, don't worry."

Wash wondered what that meant, but he didn't care. York was kissing and touching him and it was pure bliss. York kissed Wash again, this time slowly working his tongue into Wash's mouth. Wash moaned as the indescribably wonderful taste he could only describe as York filled his mouth, it was like discovering a new delicious flavor he wanted more and more of, he could even faintly taste cherry from the sucker he had been eating.

York wrapped an arm around him and continued to kiss him harder. Wash had never experienced a kiss like this before, it was making him feel dizzy. The room was spinning fast and everything around him was a blur. York moaned and slid a hand through Wash's hair, when Wash heard him make the noise it sent a rush of heat through his entire body and he was so overwhelmed with the desire and need to have York all to himself like this all the time. Wash started breathing heavily, York slowed it down. When York pulled back, his eyes stared into Wash's, they were completely dark from his large pupils.

Wash pushed York back against the chair and ran his hands down York's chest, pausing to run his finger over his nipples. York moaned as Wash slowly traced down his abs. He squeezed the firm muscles and pushed his shirt up, he had always wanted to feel his muscles. Wash sucked in a breath, he could stare at York's perfect body all day but he knew he had to stop wasting time or he was going to be late to yet another class but at the moment he didn't care if he missed the rest of the school year, he would spend every minute just like his alone with York if he could.

Wash wanted to savor every second of this because he may never have this opportunity again. He was determined to make this the best blow job of York's life so he could do this again. He pulled his boxers down and couldn't stop the moan that escaped out of his throat when York's cock sprang out and slapped against his stomach.

"Fuck," Wash muttered, suddenly a little more nervous. There was no way in hell he would be able to deep throat ten inches of thick cock the first time he did it. For a few seconds Wash was paralyzed and couldn't take his eyes off of York's big gorgeous dick. But he suddenly had the overwhelming urge for it to be in his mouth, so he shoved York's legs further apart and moved in closer.

York's hand wove through Wash's hair as Wash licked up York's shaft then he ran his tongue up the bulging vein. York sucked in a breath as Wash wrapped his hand around the base and swirled his tongue over the sensitive spot below the head of his cock. Wash dug his tongue into the slit, spreading the precome down, moaning softly because he actually liked doing this, he liked it a lot. The feeling of York's cock in his mouth, the taste of him, and the noises he was making. 

Wash teased his tongue around then started sucking down on the tip, slowly taking more in until he was sucking on the head of his cock and his tongue was flicking around it. York grabbed a fistful of Wash's hair and groaned, he circled his hips and gently pushed on the back of Wash's head. Wash slowly tried to take more in, when he was barely half way down it was at the back of his throat already. He started bobbing his head up and down, York swore then bit down hard on his lip as Wash started to jerk his fist up York's shaft.

"Fuck Wash," York moaned, "You sure you've never done this? Fucking amazing."

"Mmm hmm." Wash hummed against York's cock, sending a vibration across that had York throwing his head back and bucking his hips up hard. Wash gave himself a second to recover, tightening his fist and twisting it.

"Sorry," York muttered, slowly rubbing Wash's neck then caressing his face as he stroked his hair. Wash nodded and went back down, relaxing his throat so he could take more in. York was losing control because he had never had a blow job feel this incredible, but he was really trying to restrain himself since Wash had never done it, it was taking every thing in York not to thrust hard because it was like Wash's mouth was made for York's dick. York was already panting and sweating out precome. Wash figured he was doing pretty good because York looked totally wrecked, it was so damn hot, and the noises he made were going straight to Wash's cock.

Wash started rolling York's balls as he slowly pulled back off of his dick and gradually went down further. York groaned as Wash's fingers slid across his perineum then wrapped gently back around his balls. York was swearing in a strained voice, it was driving Wash absolutely insane. He palmed the front of his own jeans as he hollowed out his cheeks and gradually bobbed his head down further and faster.

"Son of a fucking bitch, Wash..." York started grunting, he was trying to hold back and not thrust into Wash's mouth but it felt so damn good. He seemed to be able to take it now, so York lightly thrust up, griping Wash's hair tight as he moaned his name.

Wash was going to come in his pants if York kept saying his name like that, but he wanted to see what York was going to do to take care of him so he stopped rubbing his throbbing erection.

York felt his cock slide down Wash's throat and bit back a loud moan. "Jesus," York felt his toes curling as Wash sucked down hard. "Fucking...fuck...mmm shit Wash. Best fucking blow job ever."

York was moaning and grunting, trying to stay quiet but failing miserably. Wash moaned when York started running his hands roughly through his hair, grabbing fistfuls as he slid his hand down Wash's neck. He put his hand under Wash's chin and pushed his head up so he would look at him. As soon as their eyes met Wash felt York shuddering under him. His teeth were tearing into his lips as he let out a string of curses, moans and groans. He tried pushing Wash's head off, but Wash shook his head and went down on him harder.

"I... 'm bout to..."

Wash pulled back and sucked down hard as he quickly took all of York's cock in with a single motion. York felt his eyes roll back in his head, his stomach clenched tight and he could feel an orgasm starting low in his spine. York couldn't even form words or coherent thoughts because it felt like Wash was sucking his brain out of his cock as he started coming. He put his arm over his mouth to muffle the noises he couldn't stop from flying out of his mouth as Wash slid a finger down his balls and barely over his asshole.

As soon as York's come started filling up his mouth, Wash started bobbing his head faster, sucking down with more force than a vacuum. York was moaning incoherently as he thrust into the amazing wet heat. Wash swallowed down the come and slowly pulled back, sucking down until York stopped shaking. He licked up a stray drop of come then sat back, out of breath.

Wash couldn't believe how hot blowing York was, or how much he liked doing it, it had turned him on so much he came untouched. Now he was so horny all he could think about was how bad he wanted York to fuck him. He would let York do him anywhere but he would rather have him take him out to his car and drive him somewhere besides school.

York fell back against the chair, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. After a minute he looked at Wash with dark hooded eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions rather than just his normal little flip in the front, and flushed. He let out a long breath then pulled his jeans up, slowly getting up, his legs shaking from the intense orgasm.

York stuck his fingers into the belt loops on Wash's pants and jerked him closer. Wash heard the bell ring, signaling the end of that period, but he could have cared less at that moment. York crushed his lips to Wash's, kissing greedily into his mouth. Wash groaned as he felt York's arm wrap tight around his waist. He could feel his bicep flexing as York tried pulling him even closer. York's hand ran through Wash's hair, grabbing handfuls as he rocked into him. York's tongue was ravaging around his mouth, tracing over his teeth, exploring deeper until it finally was intertwining with Wash's tongue.

York pulled back and spun Wash around, pushing him down into the chair. He went to kneel down when Wash put a hand on his chest to stop him. York's eyebrows knitted together, wondering why Wash was stopping him. He figured maybe he was worried about getting in trouble with his next class.

"That pass will excuse you from any class you know...and I can get any damn assignment or paper you need for the rest of the year."

Wash grinned. "It's not that....wait, was it that good?"

York grinned and leaned down, catching Wash's mouth in a kiss. He let his lips linger as he answered. "The best."

As York ran his hand down Wash's jeans he smiled when he felt the wet spot. "Oh. Uh...so you're good?"

Wash nodded and leaned in to kiss York. York paused a minute and looked into Wash's deep brown eyes as he bit down on his lip. "You uh, wanna go out?"

"Out where?"

"Like...you know. Um, date. You be my boyfriend, and I'll be yours..."

York would be his. Hell yeah, Wash wanted that more than anything. He remembered York thinking he knew everything about him, so he grinned and replied, "Thought you were in my head and knew what I was thinking?"

York grinned back then leaned down and took Wash's hands. He squeezed them and kissed him quickly on the lips. "That's why I asked. Well, I knew the answer but you know, had to ask as a formality. I also know you want me to take you right now, skip school and spend the rest of the day in the backseat of my car."

Wash's eyes widened. "Are you psychic?"

"Pfft, no. I just...know things about you."

"How?"

"Been watching you every day for the past six years, I picked up a thing or two."

Wash smiled, "What am I thinking now?"

"Wondering why we both waited so damn long to do this."

"Damn you're good."

York kissed Wash then pulled him toward the door. "I'm about to show you how damn good when I make you climax the rest of the day."

Wash opened his mouth but York cut him off and added, "No, not just today." When Wash tilted his head York licked his lips. "Yeah, I'm serious about all of this, not just today...forever."

Wash smiled and let York pull him into the hallway. York pressed Wash against a locker and kissed him, then leaned against his forehead. "Consider yourself top of the class, ranked number one."

Wash's eyes grew huge. "How'd you know about that?"

"Told you, I'm in your head....but watching you all these years I feel like I know all about you, and I know you bust your ass for a reason."

"You could do that?"

York smiled and nodded. "For you...anything."

"I wish I didn't have to have that stupid suspension on my record, but I'm glad I got it."

"Yeah?"

Wash smiled, "Of course, otherwise we wouldn't..."

"I would have eventually made a move...but uh, about your record. It's clean."

Wash looked at York like he was joking. "Are you banging someone in the office?"

York rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Wash, when Wash leaned in he pulled back. "Hell no...I'm taken, remember? I guess I can tell you some of my secrets, but not right now. All I wanna do is take you out and bang the hell out of you."

York kissed Wash then pulled back with a smirk. "After we see how good you can ride me, we'll see if I can get you into that fancy college you've been trying to get in all year."

Wash put his hands on York's face and kissed him like York had never been kissed before. Wash could not believe this was happening, and that it all started from being sent to in-house. Maybe he didn't need to get straight A's, go to Stanford, or be perfect in school. He thought it would make him happy but really it only made him stress and miss out on things like this. But as soon as he stopped being someone deep down he wasn't everything had suddenly fallen into place and he finally had the one thing he had wanted more than anything.


End file.
